How to stop running
by Dcal
Summary: The sequel to Unwritten Ending. This time what Tohru thinks.


How To Stop Running. Author's note: I was not planning to do a sequel to the story: Unwritten ending, but I felt inspired and encourage so I decided to take another step further to continue the story. Although it might not be as good as before, I hope you will still enjoy what I have written ^-^. As usual, all standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Some people are often torn by conflicting emotions within them and when it overwhelms them, they run. They run, not because they want to, but because they are forced to. They run from reality, they run from the truth. They run from fantasy, they run from the lies. They never reached their destination, because they don't have one in mind. Endless running, because they don't know when to stop. Will they ever stop running? Who will help them? Will you? *  
  
I ran. Away from you.  
  
Horrible. Horrible. Was that you? Was that really you?  
  
I could not help but stare. Stared at you; this creature I couldn't recognize. But you recognized the revelation of your grotesquery etched on my face. I felt fear. You felt the distance. You ran.  
  
I was dumbstruck. Rooted to the spot.  
  
"That's his other form. The form that has haunted him since the beginning. That's why he hates himself." I couldn't speak. My mouth was too dry, despite the rain that soaked the rest of me.  
  
"Do. you feel uncomfortable?" Yes! The shock! The smell! "Do you feel scared?" My body trembled, but not from the cold.  
  
I ran. But not after you.  
  
The thoughts that whirled within me: the smell was overpowering.bile rose in my throat. I coughed... and retched. but it wouldn't go away! That's what he really looks like. The hidden half.The smell. his. form.What Can I Do? How did this happen? What will I do? I don't know.The foul smell. it hurts.  
  
Then I saw you. Your silent figure, your gaze directed into nothing. That expression on your face. That was you. Within that monster, was that same you waiting for me.  
  
I ran. This time, after you. * As I paused to catch my breath, I saw You, head against the rock. I called your name.  
  
"Don't come!" I continued walking. "What do you think you are doing? Walking towards me like you cannot see what state I am in." I care, I care! "Why follow me? Are you blind? Lost you sense of smell?" No, I can see you clearly. "Don't you feel disgusted? Why don't you just leave?" I feel that way, but I can't leave! "I don't need your pity!" But. but.but I. "Scram!"  
  
I saw the hurt in your eyes. I felt you hurt on my shoulder. But I couldn't leave you. I couldn't leave you all by yourself after hearing all the pleas for help amidst the anger in your voice.  
  
"You're pathetic! Get lost! Next time I won't be so kind." But, I still want to be by your side.  
  
But you asked me to leave. I stood up and walked away. I didn't want to. But when I heard your cry, I couldn't help but turn back and run to you. I want you with me. Come back with me, Let's returned together.  
  
I could feel that you didn't want to return. I couldn't let you go. Not again.  
  
I don't understand! Yes, I feel afraid, terrified. But even now, you are still the person I know. Of course I am afraid! I've never seen this side of you! But.but, from today, I want to understand everything.  
  
I want to hear you when you are feeling down. I want to listen to you telling me what makes you feel unhappy. When you are sad, afraid, lost, I wish I could be the one you turn to, so that I can share your troubles. And together, we can solve them!  
  
I want to live with you. Whether it's eating together or studying together, I want to be with you. From now on, we must be like this, together!  
  
Why was I being so daring?  
  
" It's okay to be daring once in a while." I remember you saying that to me. With that signature grin of yours on the face I recognized.  
  
And I see it now, again, with the gentle rays of dawn, slipping past the darkness of the night, casting its hope onto us. Then you said, as you captured me in your embrace," Let's continue living. let's live together!"  
  
Together, we shared the rising of the new sun. It seemed to signify a new beginning. The beginning of you and I, together. I am still afraid. Not of you, but have what I want to know about you. I want you to continue to be part of my life just as I wish to be part of yours. * Everybody runs, in one point of his or her life or another. But not everyone can stop much less have others stop. There is someone out there running, you may want to help him. But to do so, you have to learn how to stop first. *  
  
The End *  
  
Author's ending note: I met with a lot of trouble in getting this piece done. In the middle of writing the most climatic scene of this fic, my solace was interrupted by an unwelcome intruder. It was more traumatic than having Kyou transform into his monster form. I had to battle the unwanted advances from a cockroach. As I type this, the six-legged terror still remains at large in my room. Time to end this and get the bug spray. ^-^;; 


End file.
